


Back Row

by Geromy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: Something short and sweet; Kitty and Peter go see a movie





	Back Row

**Author's Note:**

> For my boyfriend, if he finds it...

“They made a  _ second _ Terminator movie?”

The exclamation made a few different patrons look over in surprise, including Kitty herself. She swallowed her last mouthful of boba, bringing the cup down from her mouth and turning around.

Peter was stationed at a movie marquee hanging on the wall, his hands splayed against the grimey and scratched plastic that protected a poster for  _ Terminator Genisys _ , crooked and bunched up from where one corner of the adhesive had come loose.

She walked up beside him, and tilted her head. “What do you mean? This must be the 5th or 6th by now.” Curiosity got the better of her and she took out her phone, giving it a quick Google.

Peter, however, was awestruck. 

“There’s  _ five _ Terminator movies?!” His hands were on her shoulders in an instant, a boyish glint in his eyes.

“They stopped being good after the second,” Kitty mulled, “I haven’t heard good things about this one, either.” But despite that, the look on his face put a warm, pleasant feeling in her chest. 

“Do you want to go see it?”

“Are you kidding?” He had let go of her in an instant, already making his way into the grungy mall theatre. “I knew Earth still had something to come back for.”

“ _ Hey! _ ” Kitty shouted, following after him and fingering through her purse for her wallet. “I’d be a little more appreciative of the woman  _ funding _ your Earth vacation.” 

Peter had spun on his heel in an instant, pulling her in, and landing a long kiss on her cheek.

“Two things to come back for.” 

“ _ Two _ ,” she repeated mockingly, grinning despite herself. “You might even get Rocket here with that kind of bribery.” 

The thought made him bark out a laugh, and they continued on to the box office.

“Two for Terminator please,” he said, too quick for the woman working to even say hello. 

“2D or 3D?” She asked.

Peter’s eyes were saucers, and he had started to lean forward toward her without realizing.

“You have 3D movies now?”

“... _ Yes? _ ” 

Kitty shoved him aside with her shoulder, handing off the cash. “Sorry, he’s from space. Go with 3D, please.”

The transaction finished quietly, the poor staff member clearly a little uncomfortable with the situation. Kitty thanked her anyway, rushing Peter on as he continued to talk.

“3D movies… That’s amazing. Earth has come so far. Still wouldn’t be enough to get Rocket’s tail off the Milano though, not unless there was a hefty sum in it for him.”

Her hand was tight on his as she rushed him past concession, barely remembering to grab 3D glasses for them both on the way into the cinema.

“You have  _ got _ to try and keep a lid on the whole space pirate thing in public, Peter,” she said, exasperated yet still endeared. “Most people still view aliens as hostile. They can barely handle mutants.” 

“Right,  _ archaic _ humans,” Peter replied, slipping his hand in the back pocket of Kitty’s jeans the second she had let it go. “Sorry, Doll. But you know, I’m only half alien.”

She responded with elbowing him in the gut, rounding the corner of the hallway to see several different couples already seated. Peter let out a grunt of pain but kept quiet, letting Kitty lead him up and up and up the stairs until they were at the very top, in the very back. 

“Nice choice,” he said agreeably, carefully choosing the center-most seats and getting comfortable. “Can see the most from here.” 

Kitty sat herself down to his right, kicking her purse under her seat and handing over a pair of glasses.

“What is it?” Peter asked. Kitty didn’t take her eyes off the pre-show currently playing on screen.

“3D glasses. Put them on, or you won’t see the visual effects and it will all be blurry.” 

He made a face, tearing open the package. “You still need these on Earth? Man, you guys need an upgrade.” 

The sound was just loud enough as an interview promoting something coming soon played in front of them, so Kitty took advantage, leaning in close to his ear. 

“If we had hologram porn like you do up on your ship, the human race would die out.” 

Peter grinned, slipping on the glasses with a wag of his eyebrows. 

“Nah, holograms will never beat the real thing.” 

As he turned back to the screen he tilted his head, giving his glasses a couple prods before taking them off. 

“These aren’t working, it’s still 2D.” 

Kitty sighed.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Peter was ecstatic.

Sixty minutes into the movie, he was unimpressed.

Ninety minutes into the movie, he was irritated.

“This is just-”

“I know, Peter,  _ sh. _ ”

“This movie is  _ so- _ ”

“ _ Sh! _ I  _ know _ , Peter!”

“ _ Ugh. _ ” 

With an elbow propped up on the armrest he dropped his face into his fist, letting out a huff. 

“It’s like they  _ wanted _ to disappoint the original.” 

“If you’re so bored,” Kitty started, mastering the art of yelling while whispering, “Let’s just do something else.” 

She hadn’t realized exactly what she’d said until she felt Peter’s arm around her shoulder, the nook of his elbow flush at the back of her neck and the tips of his fingers just barely dipping under the neckline of her blouse. 

His breath was hot on her ear while the fingers on his opposite hand crawled across her thigh.

“What kind of something else?”

Her instinct was to shrug him off. Take his hands off of her, hold them appropriately instead. But if she was honest, this movie did  _ really _ suck. And the closest couple to them was  _ rows _ down. And action movies? Deafeningly loud.

So she didn’t remove him at all. In fact, she slipped a finger along her neckline, pulling her shirt down for him as a silent invitation. 

Peter wasted no time in taking it, pulling her in close to get his hand lower, slipping under her bra to cup her breast, thumbing at her nipple. 

She let out a purposeful exhale to avoid the moan, feeling herself leaning into his touch. Pleasure was immediately shooting through her, and she tilted her head away from him, giving his lips and tongue access to spoil her neck. 

His breath was hot against her skin as his fingers worked rougher, squeezing her, pinching her, making her come undone as she struggled to keep up with the movie in front of her. He was peppering her pulse with kisses as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. 

She was starting to squirm in her seat, hips rolling, chasing friction that wasn’t there. She didn’t want to ask- he always made such a show of ego when she asked- but she was starting to ache, and knowing full well this movie wasn’t going to last forever.

Blindly she reached a hand over to him, grabbing his thigh, and then a bit higher, until she could feel the firmness of his length against her palm, just barely feeling the pulse.

“ _ Peter, _ ” she whispered, tilting her head back toward him, nudging him off of her neck. “Please.”

And there it was, plastered all over his face. Those mockingly high brows, those smug half-lidded eyes, that shit-eating grin.

“Please what, Baby?”

If she had been less horny, maybe she would have cut him off right there. But unfortunately, despite herself, she continued.

“Finger me already.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

He took his time with it, but he did eventually get his hand to the heat between her legs, tracing a teasing finger along the seam of her jeans. Up to the button, and back down deep between her thighs, over and over, until he finally added some pressure where she needed it.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she watched him, his other hand still fondling her breast, making her head pleasantly buzz.

“Should have wore a skirt,” he cooed. “How am I gonna get the right angles like this?” 

Kitty gasped out with pleasure before forcing a laugh, using her free hand to brush her fingers against his wrist.

“Did you forget who I was?”

The moisture suddenly on his fingers must have startled him, with the way he tried to pull his hand away. But she kept it firm against her, as she made his hand phase right through her clothes. 

“That’s handy,” he said, making Kitty laugh, a lot more genuinely this time. 

She lost the humor as he began to stroke her, the same teasing along her slit that he had done against her jeans, up to her clit and back down again, spreading the slick, coating his fingers in it. Every brush against her clit made her shudder, forcing herself not to jerk his hand back and hold it there. No, she liked the way he teased her, even if her body didn’t.

But the time limit wasn’t lost on him either, and before she knew it he was finally entering her, two fingers pressing inside, more of his wrist disappearing into the fabric. He got down to his knuckles, curling his fingers up, hitting that spot that felt like striking a match.

He managed to get his angle just right, pumping his fingers in and out while his thumb stayed close to her clit, letting her brush against it with a jerk of her hips. She was rolling against him, still with a grip on his wrist, still with her other hand grabbing for his cock.

She was sinking in her chair and her head was tilting all the way back, and Peter was once against on her neck, leaving love bites, sucking with the intent of leaving marks behind.

“ _ Faster, _ ” she demanded, her whole body on fire. He complied.

Her hand moved through his jeans. Her fingers curled around his length and she stroked upward, pulling it back through with her. Her grip got tighter and tighter as she worked him, until he was letting out sweet gasps in her ear. She pulled him apart like a bad project, until all that purposeful pampering he was doing to her was nothing but hot, ragged breaths.

His fingerwork was getting sloppy as he was distracted but she persevered, angling her hips in just the right way, lifting herself off her seat to chase the friction, until a high moan of pleasure was pouring out of her along with her orgasm. 

As spent as her body was she didn’t let up on him, picking up her pace and working him rougher until he was slumping in his seat, taking his hands back from her body to brace himself on his arm rests. His eyes were glued to the sight of her working him, even as the dilemma occurred to him.

“K-Kitty, I’m gonna- What are you- I’m gonna come-”

He never said it in time, but luckily, she knew that about him. She stopped the phase just in time, letting him burst back in his boxers, even as her hand stayed put to keep stroking, milking him until he stopped. He gasped out with every shot, knuckles no doubt white. There was even a glint of sweat on his brow, and his glasses had fallen from where he had them up on his head, back down to the end of his nose.

She took her hand back and let him catch his breath, popping her fingers in her mouth to suck clean whatever she had gotten on them.

“That is so gross,” he said eventually, still glancing at his crotch, uncomfortably grabbing at his jeans to adjust them. “Now we need to go straight home. I can’t walk around like this.” 

Kitty leaned over expectantly and he offered her his hand too, letting her lick her own taste off of his fingers. 

“Sorry, Peter. But I’m not getting on a sticky, movie theatre floor for you.” 

He laughed weakly, straightening out her hair for her as she took his hand, scooting closer to drop her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t sure what was happening in this movie anymore, but it looked like the Terminator might be dead.

“That’s fair. You can just owe me later.” 

“Don’t count on it.” 


End file.
